


The Bear and the Knight Fair

by complexphoenix



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ASoIaF Kink Meme, Dubious Consent, Euphemisms, F/M, Funny, Poetry, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, The Bear and the Maiden Fair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/complexphoenix/pseuds/complexphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After word spread that the Maid of Tarth had made off with the Kingslayer, a new spin on an old favorite was soon heard throughout the Seven Kingdoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bear and the Knight Fair

After word spread that the Maid of Tarth had made off with the Kingslayer, the following was soon on the tongues of bards throughout the Seven Kingdoms, provoking much raucous laughter and applause:

 

A bear there was, a bear, a bear!  
All black and brown and covered in hair!  
“Oh come,” they said, “oh come to the fair!”  
“The fair?” Said she, “but I'm a bear!  
All black and brown and covered in hair!”

And down the road, from here to there,  
Three boys, a goat and a great she-bear!  
They danced and spun all the way to the fair!

Oh, strong he was, and tall and fair,  
The knight with his sword in his golden hair.  
His hair, his hair!  
The knight with his sword in his golden hair! 

The bear saw him there, so handsome and fair.  
The bear, the bear,  
All black and brown and covered in hair,  
She saw him there, so handsome and fair!  
She sniffed and roared and saw it there,  
His sword, hard up in his golden hair!

“Oh, I'm a knight, and I'm strong and fair!  
I'll never dance with a hairy bear!  
A bear, a bear!  
I'll never dance with a hairy bear!”

The bear, the bear,  
Lifted him high into the air!  
She lifted him high into the air!  
“I called for my sister, but you're a bear!  
A bear, a bear!  
All black and brown and covered in hair!”

He kicked and wailed, the knight so fair,  
But she pulled the sword from his golden hair!  
His hair, his hair!  
She pulled the sword from his golden hair!

Then he sighed and squealed and kicked the air!  
“My bear!” he sang, “my bear so fair!  
I'll follow you from here to there!”  
And so they went, from here to there,  
The bear, the bear, and her knight so fair!


End file.
